


A Mistake

by Lobotomite



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, F/M, M/M, everyone involved is a disaster, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite
Summary: He's the best man at his brother's wedding, and he should be excited on his brothers behalf. It's a bit difficult, though, when you're a bit (alright, a lot) in love with the bride, so he's just going to put his head down and do his best to keep the wedding disaster free. Unfortunately, that turns out easier said than done.





	A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmedopal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedopal/gifts).



"Matty?"

He's been hearing that a lot, today, in tones ranging from frazzled to panicked. He loves his brother, he does, but he will be very glad when today is over. Hopefully problem free, but at this point, if they manage to get through it without a major disaster, Matty will consider it a win.

"Yes, Adam, you look fine. You look good," he corrects immediately, seeing Adam's face tighten anxiously at his word choice. He's nervously fiddling with his tie, undoing and retying it over and over despite Matty assuring him it's done perfectly fine each of the last 50 times he'd done it.

He had been beyond pleased when Adam asked him to be his best man, but he's starting to wish Vic hadn't nabbed Aaron as hers so that he could be the one dealing with this rather than Matty. He hadn't expected Adam to be so damn nervous about the whole thing, and with a brother who doesn't usually think things through enough to get nervous about them, he's not used to dealing with it. Admittedly, Aaron probably doesn't have to deal with it much either, but he's got a way with Matty's brother that nobody else has, and he's certain to have more experience with these uncharacteristic nerves than Matty does. If nothing else, it would mean that Matty would be happily not dealing with it. He can already see the open bar in his minds eye, and he spares a brief moment to fantasize about downing enough alcohol to shut down the voice in his head bemoaning his missed chance.

"Come on, Adam," he says, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. "You look great, everything is running smoothly, the ceremony is soon and you'll be back to married bliss in no time. Just try and relax, yeah?" Adam nods jerkily, looking vaguely ill now, and Matty sighs. "Right, what is it? You have done this before, you know, surely you know what to expect."

Adam scowls, looking defensive.

"I know that, Matty, but it's a bit different this time, innit? It was a bit of a smaller thing, before."

"You'd think not having to sneak away from disapproving relatives would make this a better experience," Matty says dryly, wincing almost before it's out of his mouth. "Sorry. Look, it's just a bit weird that my show off brother-" Adam really is good at those indignant glares "- is getting so nervous about going out and getting married to the woman he loves in front of the people who love him. Come on, what's really going on? You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

He means it as a joke - okay, maybe not the most appropriate one, but a joke all the same - but his stomach starts to sink when Adam goes another shade paler and stares intently at the end of his tie.

"Adam," he says, appalled. "You've already married her once, how could you be having doubts now? Its- you couldn't have brought this up with someone before your wedding day?" He knows he should be going a little bit easier on Adam but, fuck, how could you be standing there on the verge of marrying Victoria and be having doubts?

"Its not that easy," Adam snaps, shoving off his chair and pacing behind it. "It's not that I don't love her, because I do, it's just- I just- maybe it's just better if we don't do this. Not today."

"Better for who?" Matty asks warily, trying to figure out what's bought this on. He's half convinced Adam is about to admit to cheating on Vic and half convinced it's going to be an overblown attack of feeling not good enough - and he hates himself a little bit (alright, a lot) for the voice he can't quite silence that's hoping for the former, for an excuse to put a stop to this.

"For both of us," Adam says. "I know I should have talked to her before today, but it's just.. always been easier not to say anything about it. I- Matty, I don't think I'm straight."

For a second Matty doesn't even realise what he's said, so abruptly and without buildup, and for another second is convinced Adam is fucking with him. But he looks genuinely terrified, staring desperately at Matty with wide eyes, and Matty knows that look far too intimately to think he's being anything but truthful.

"Oh," Matty says dumbly. "Well, okay, first, mate, it's okay if you are, alright? No matter what happens with Vic, if you aren't straight, it's okay." He's been shaken well off the path today was meant to follow, but he cant start with anything but reassuring Adam of that most important truth. He might be a dumb prat for leaving this to the last second - past the last second, counting their first marriage - but that fuck up, however this turns out, is infinitesimally small compared to the importance of Adam knowing he's perfectly fine the way he is, however different that is to what he's always thought. Adam takes a deep, shaky breath, swallowing thickly, and Matty goes in for the hug, letting Adam cling a bit too tight.

"Okay, so... you think you might be gay?" He presses gently when Adam pulls away and slumps back in his chair, a little bit surprised when Adam shakes his head. "Oh? So... you think you're...?" He trails off, trying to push Adam into filling in the blank himself rather than guessing some more, knowing there's a good chance Adam has never said this out loud before - and knowing, equally, how much the simple act of saying it to someone else can solidify those confusing feelings.

"....Bi," he croaks out finally. "I- I think I'm bi. Well, I'm pretty sure I am. I think."

"Okay," he says, trying to focus as much reassuring energy into his voice as possible. "Okay, I get that it's confusing and a bit scary to come out, but mate, this doesn't have to change anything. It's not like you haven't got feelings for her, right, and I mean, Vic's brother is bi, do you really think she would be bothered? Bothered enough to stop the wedding?"

"...No," Adam admits. "But... it's not just that I'm bi."

"She might be a little bit hurt that you've not told her, but Adam, I really think you're making this a problem that it isn't," Matty says, resting a reassuring hand on Adam's shoulder. "Look, why don't you go talk to her? You two aren't big on tradition, seeing her before she's walking down the aisle isn't going to ruin anything, and I think you'll feel a lot better." Adam is shaking his head, though, rubbing at his eyes, shoulders slumped.

"It's not that, either," he says quietly. "She'll know exactly what that means as soon as I say it, and it's... it's not fair on her, to expect her to be alright with - with not being the only person I have feelings for."

"What are you talking about?" Matty asks, baffled, but then the implication clicks and- oh. "You're in love with Aaron," he realises, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world for not guessing where this was going the second Adam admitted to not being straight. Of course he is. Adam doesn't bother trying to deny it, opting instead to bury his head in his hands. "Adam, look, I love you, but you can't- you really can't marry Vic if you're going to be wishing it was someone else you were saying your vows to. She deserves better than that, you know she does."

"I know that," Adam growls into his hands. "But it's not that simple."

"It seems pretty simple to me, Adam," he says, knowing this must be painful for him but unable to keep the frustration out of his voice. "You can't just marry Vic while you're in love with someone else because you're too scared to try with the person you really want!"

"It's not that simple," Adam repeats, lifting his head and scowling at him. "I wouldn't have married her the first time if I didn't love her, and I wouldn't have gone ahead with this wedding in the first place if I didn't still. I do love her. We were going to start a family together, and I was really, really happy. We were happy. We would have stayed happy. But I left, and things have changed, with me and her, and Aaron is still so- fuck, I don't know, okay!? I don't know! I know I love her, I do, but... it's not a clear choice, like it was before."

"Because Aaron's single now, you mean."

"As far as I knew he was single the first time me and Vic got together," Adam says defensively. "It's not that. I mean, he's long lost interest, it doesn't matter if he's single." God, okay, Matty knew his brother could be oblivious sometimes, but that was almost painfully obtuse. He raises his eyebrows, but Adam isn't looking at him, opting instead to stare down at his lap, so he continues without noticing. "I've always just... thought I loved him like a mate, you know? It's stupid maybe, but it never really occurred to me that what I felt about him had anything to do with how I feel about Vic. And if I could I'd go back to that, to not knowing, to not wanting more but- fuck, I can't, Matty. Now that I've noticed I can't stop thinking about it." Matty sighs. It's not the same situation, but he can relate to wanting something you've missed your chance to go for.

"Okay. Okay, so you're in love with both of them, and you're not sure who you love more?" Adam looks miserable, shoulders slumped, but he nods slowly.

"I- yeah. It sounds so simple when you say it like that but. I guess that's it, isn't it." He groans and buries his head in his hands again. "God, I'm an asshole, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't say that, Adam," Matty says awkwardly. "A bit of an idiot, maybe. Hey, but, Adam- this isn't the end of the world, yeah? People get through this kind of shit all the time. This - it's going to hurt Vic, but it's not going to break her. You know she's stronger than that."

His words burn his throat. His long standing affection for Vic makes him want to throttle his brother, makes his attempt at support feel transparently clumsy and fake, makes him feel like he's betraying Vic's friendship by not fighting on her behalf. But at the same time this is his _brother_ , and he gets why Adam has been so intent on hiding from himself, so he feels guilty for his own anger and like he's obligated to help Adam keep things quiet while he figures himself out. It's like he's desperately trying to guide the situation in a direction that's best for everyone without letting his jealousies and biases get in the way, and ending up floundering instead.

"Adam, look... I can't tell you what you feel. But what I can tell you is you can't just bury this and hope it goes away. She deserves to know. They _both_ deserve to know," he emphasises. Adam still looks pale and frightened, and Matty gets it, he does - but Adam's kind of left it to the last minute, here.

"Yeah, I know," Adam says with a sigh, to Matty's relief. "I just... I don't have any idea what to say to either of them."

"You're gonna have to figure it out soon, Adam," he says, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Adam sighs again, but nods. "Yeah. Do you think... Do you think you could get Aaron to come over here? I'm not going to try anything," he says, defending himself preemptively. "I just need to talk to him."

"I'll go get him, but, Adam... I'm not going to lie to her. Okay? I know this is a big thing you've told me, and normally I wouldn't even think about telling anyone unless you asked me to, but I can't lie to her. Not today."

"I wouldn't want you to," Adam says quietly, after a brief pause, and Matty has to wonder if Adam knows that he's just made his decision. Matty might not be psychic, but he's confident there's not going to be a wedding today, regardless of Aaron's reaction. And if he feels a jolt of relief, well. He'll deal with being an awful person some other time.

He slips out of the room and hurries down the corridor, really starting to feel the importance of getting this sorted - or at least on the way to being sorted - before people start expecting Adam to be up in the hall waiting for Vic to walk down the aisle. They still have a fair amount of time, but a situation like this has every possibility of being drawn out.

"It's just me," he calls out as he raps his knuckles on the door Aaron and Vic should be behind, cringing when he realises that doesn't mean much to someone who can't see him. "Matty, I mean," he clarifies awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"Come in," Vic calls out cheerfully, so he takes a deep breath and pushes the door open.

Vic looks - god, just as stunning as he thought she would. She's not completely dressed up, but she's in her soft white dress already, and her hair is carefully pulled up into a complicated looking bun. She's perched on a chair with a beer bottle resting on the counter next to her, and Aaron is in the chair next to her, dressed up in his suit and a bottle held in his hand.

"Hey, you look- wow," is all he can manage, prompting a pleased smile from Vic and an amused smirk from Aaron. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but- we kind of need to borrow Aaron, for a minute." Aaron frowns, dropping his bottle onto the counter and already pushing himself up out of the chair.

"He alright?" He asks, and Matty nods.

"Yeah, he's fine, he's fine. There's just something he needs to talk to you about." Aaron looks over to Vic, and she nods, waving him off.

"Go on, I'll be fine. Matty can keep me company for a bit, can't you, Matty?"

"Yeah, of course," he agrees. Aaron nods.

"I'll be back soon," he says, and brushes past Matty, closing the door behind him with a soft click. There's a few seconds of silence, then, when she's sure Aaron is out of earshot, she looks quizzically at Matty.

"Is everything okay, really?" she asks, and god, Matty can't do this. He can't lie to her, knowing damn well that he probably just sent Aaron off to ruin her wedding.

"Yeah. Well, maybe. Look, Vic, um... Adam's having a bit of a, uh, crisis."

"What kind of crisis?" She asks, alarmed.

"The, um... the sexuality kind." She stares at him for a few silent seconds, mouth open, then frowns and shakes her head.

"Matty, he's not gay. I would have- I'm sure I would know if he was gay."

"No, he's not," he agrees. "That's not the only orientation out there, though, is it?" The confusion on her face clears, leaving her looking resigned.

"Aaron," she says, voice admirably even, making the connection much quicker than Matty had managed. He swallows nervously and nods.

"Yeah, but he really does just want to talk it out with him, Vic. He's not - I know he's an idiot, but he's not enough of one to cheat on you on your wedding day." Vic shakes her head, a wry smile on her face.

"No, I know." She sighs. "I wish he could have felt like he could tell me, though."

"I don't think he'd even admitted it to himself until just recently," Matty says, still hovering awkwardly by the door. "Today's the first time he's ever said it to anyone, I think." She shakes her head, her small frown making Matty want to march over to his brother and give him a good smack.

"I never even knew he was struggling with anything," she says. "It hasn't been- we haven't been _perfect_ , but nobody really is, are they? I never noticed anything."

"Hey, that's not your fault," he soothes, venturing away from the door to settle carefully into the seat Aaron vacated. "He's managed to hide it from _himself_ his whole life, nobody could expect you to know."

"I suppose," she says doubtfully. They lapse into silence, Vic lost in thought and Matty not knowing what to say.

"He's going to call the wedding off, isn't he," she eventually says, voice quiet. Matty wants to reassure her, but he doesn't want to lie to her, either.

"I really don't know, Vic. I'm sorry," he says, voice just as quiet. He's still stretching the truth, a bit - he doesn't know, but he has an idea, and that idea isn't particularly optimistic. "For what it's worth, I think he's out of his mind to even look at anyone else." That much is completely truthful, and manages to draw a small laugh out of her.

"Thank you, Matty." She leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder, and he wraps his arm around hers, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of her head, being mindful not to disturb her styling.

They sit there silently for a while, waiting - for what, Matty isn't entirely certain. Aaron to come back and tell them Adam's called it off? Aaron to come back and tell them it's all been sorted and they're going ahead? All hell to break loose when someone walks in on Aaron and Adam going at it in the dressing room?

Whatever it is, it doesn't happen, so Matty eventually has to reluctantly untangle himself and head out to see what's going on. "I'll be back in a bit, okay? Or Aaron will." Vic nods, giving him a weak smile, and it takes all of Matty's willpower to head back into the hallway instead of back to her.

The walk back to Adam's dressing room is quiet, and he gets there and lets himself in with no interruption, making sure to knock before he heads in. He doesn't think his brother is actually stupid enough to be doing anything with Aaron while he's meant to be at his own wedding, but he's not about to risk being wrong.

As soon as he enters the room, he can tell it hasn't been an easy talk. The palpable tension makes him feel claustrophobic, and Adam and Aaron look miserable; Aaron's eyes are red and wet and his shoulders are up, and Adam is the same, stance defensive rather than angry. His entrance breaks whatever has been keeping them still. Aaron shakes his head, swiping a hand across his eyes.

"I can't do this, Adam," he says, his voice rough. "It's- If you won't even make your mind up, I can't. Tell Vic I'm really sorry," he says to Matty before pushing his way out of the room, the door swinging closed behind him.

Adam seems to crumple when he leaves, folding over himself and running anxious hands through his hair, and all Matty can do for a few seconds is stare at him in horror.

"He left," Adam says miserably.

"Of course he did," Matty snaps, feeling a little bit guilty at Adam's wounded look but too tired of all of this to stop. "Fucking hell, Adam, I know you're not this much of an idiot. All this time you've had him thinking he had no chance, and now you can't even make the decision we all know you want to?"

"It's not-"

"It's not that easy, I know, and I know you love Vic, Adam, but come on. This isn't what you want. If it was you wouldn't have brought any of this up in the first place." Adam hesitates, but Matty can tell he knows he's right.

"What should I..."

"Go _after him_ , you knob," Matty says, exasperated. "I'll deal with Vic, we'll deal with everyone else, just- go after him before you fuck that up, too."

"I'm sorry," he says.

" _Go_ ," Matty repeats, and this time he does, looking harried and miserable but determined.

"Idiot," Matty mutters to himself. He hopes it works out for them, he really does, but he's going to hold this disaster against Adam for as long as he can. He takes a second to gather himself, then starts the unpleasant trek to give Vic the bad news.

He taps gently on the door, pushing through it and closing it behind him when Vic gives the okay. She's in the same seat she was in when he left, but he's startled to see her curled up in joggers and a too large shirt instead of the dress he'd left her in, hair pulled out of it's intricate bun and curling messily around her face.

"Hey," he says hesitantly, and she smiles wryly at him, fingers curled around the neck of the beer bottle Aaron left behind - he presumes so, anyway, because he can see the one she'd been drinking out of lying empty on the table.

"He's calling it off," she says, a statement not a question, and it breaks his heart to have to nod.

"Yeah. Vic, I'm so sorry. He's an idiot and his timing is awful, but I know he didn't want to hurt you."

"I know," she sighs, as Matty pulls a chair round next to her and settles into it, sliding an arm around her shoulders in comfort and pretending his heart doesn't skip a beat when she snuggles into him and rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm not angry at him. I've always known I didn't stand a chance against Aaron. I didn't think this was an area I'd be going up against him, but I'm not surprised he chose how he did."

"You deserve better than being second best, Vic," he says, unable to stop himself.

"Not really," she says quietly, tucking her head into his shoulder enough that her voice is muffled. "Matty," she continues before he can respond, voice so quiet he has to strain to hear her. "Am I a bad person, for being relieved he stopped it?"

"No," he says immediately, instinctively, not having a clue as to her reasoning but with the bone-deep surety that she's the best person he's ever met. He tightens his grip on her shoulders, tucking her head under his chin. "No, Vic, of course not. It's not bad to be relieved that you're not stuck in a marriage where you'll always know you were the second best choice." She huffs out a short laugh at that, the puff of hot air tickling his neck.

"Maybe. That's not why I'm relieved, though. I'm relieved because I- because he's not the only one who was settling." Her voice wavers, and she pulls out of his grip, looking at him, eyes wet with unshed tears. "I said yes when he asked me even though I knew we weren't the same, even though I knew everything about us had changed, even though- even though I knew I'd fallen out of love with him and in love with someone else. I thought I would get over it, and we'd go back to how we were, but there was this- this distance that never really went away, and I kept on wishing he was more like y- more, just, different. It's not that I don't love him, I do, but... if I had the choice, it wouldn't be him. It wouldn't've been him."

"Oh," is all he can manage, startled. "Well, no, Vic, I still don't think you're an awful person. Not at all. I mean, he was doing the same thing, right?" He reaches out again and squeezes her shoulder, aware that he's being a bit of a hypocrite but unable to make himself feel bad about it. "You both made a mistake trying to go through with this, but that doesn't make either of you awful people. It just makes you people trying not to hurt anybody and messing that up." She smiles at him, wobbly but genuine, and wipes at her eyes.

"You always see the best in people, don't you, Matty," she says quietly. He's not sure if that's a compliment or not, but he doesn't have time to ponder it, because then she's leaning over and pressing her lips to his.

Now, Matty is fully aware that this is a bad idea. Vic has just had her marriage crumble before it even started, she's feeling vulnerable and looking for a quick and easy rebound, and Matty knows that making out with or having a one night stand with someone he as feelings for is a recipe for getting his heart broken. That doesn't mean he's capable of not kissing back, cupping her jaw and leaning in closer, her hair tickling silky soft against the back of his hand and his heart pounding in his chest as she curls her hands in the front of his shirt.

They kiss for one beat, two, three too long before his brain catches up with him and he jerks away, face burning.

"Fuck, Vic, look-"

"I'm sorry," she blurts out before he can finish, covering her face with her hands and curling over herself. "God, Matty, I'm sorry, I know you're not interested, I just- I just thought- Adam is getting his happily ever after, and you were being so good like you always are, I just thought maybe-" her voice is tremulous, clearly on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Vic, no, it's okay," he soothes. "It's not that I don't... It's not that I'm not interested, Vic, because I am, okay? I just... I can't be your rebound, alright? I can't, not when I feel the way I do about you." It's more honest than he'd intended, but he can't take it back now, can he.

"The way you feel about me?" She repeats, looking at him closely.

He cringes, uncomfortably aware of the blush rising on his cheeks.

"Yeah, look, I didn't mean to-

"Matty, you idiot," she says with a laugh, watery but genuine. He's glad that his embarrassment is distracting her from her own, but he'd also really like to crawl into a nice hole and hide for a while. "Who did you _think_ I was talking about being in love with, you dummy?"

"Huh?" He's not _that_ oblivious - he knows what Vic is implying. It doesn't feel like it could be possible, though - it hadn't felt possible when he'd ended up turning her down the first time, it certainly doesn't feel possible that he could have any sort of chance still, let alone- well. He can't even think the sentence "Vic's in love with me" without his neck burning and his brain short circuiting. So he just sits there with his mouth open until Vic rolls her eyes and pulls him close, mouth soft on his and fingers gentle on his neck, and really, it would just be rude to turn her down a second time.

He kisses her back with embarrassing enthusiasm, cupping her face with hands that he'll insist till the end of his days aren't trembling, drinking in the soft noises she makes. They eventually part - earlier than Matty would have liked, but he's not sure any amount of time would have been enough, and the sight of Vic's pink cheeks and wide smile is a more than acceptable consolation prize.

"So," Vic says, biting her lip, smile still pulling at her mouth.

"So," Matty echos, a matching smile on his face. "How is this gonna go, then?" Vic fidgets in her chair, glancing at the door.

"Well, we've already got the venue. Your family is here just like mine is. [She maintains a smile, looking like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, just long enough for Matty's throat to tighten in panic before she breaks, laughing and smacking him on the shoulder. "Calm down, Matty, I'm not _that_ much of a bunny boiler. I expect a few dates before we tie the knot."

"Oh, good," He says, relieved, before catching himself. "I mean, not _good_ , it's not that I _never_ want to, but it would be a bit-"

"I know, Matty," she cuts in with an eye roll. "We should probably start telling everyone it isn't happening, shouldn't we?" Matty grimaces.

"Yeah. Listen, I can handle that, though, yeah? You don't have to deal with all of that."

"Would you mind?" She asks, looking torn, and he shakes his head firmly.

"No, of course not. You just relax and I'll get mum and Diane to help me, okay?" He leans over impulsively and presses a kiss to her mouth, pleased to get a smile in response. "Just, um. I think maybe we should... keep quiet about us? Assuming there is an us which, I hope there is, I do but um-"

"The timing doesn't look great," she agrees. "But I want there to be an us, too."

"Right. Neat," he says, relieved smile freezing when he realises what he's said, and he hurries out the door before the laugh Vic is trying to hide breaks free. "Um, I'll sort everyone out and get Diane to see you, I'll see you later," he says quickly, stepping out and thumping his head against the opposite wall as soon as the door is closed.

 _ **Neat**_. God, he's such an idiot. Not as much as his brother, though, and he holds onto that as he heads off to clean up this disaster of a wedding.

 

***

 

It's been a week to the day since Vic and Adam's abrupt break up set the village rumour mill spinning, and Adam is still firmly in the dog house. None of them have told anyone else exactly what happened, only that Vic and Adam decided this wasn't the right thing. Adam had practically grovelled on his knees in gratitude when Vic kept quiet about Adam leaving their wedding to chase after his best friend - he hadn't been quite so full of gratitude when he found out Vic had gotten with his brother minutes later, but he didn't exactly have a foot to stand on. So the relationship ended amicably, all things considered. Of course this serene explanation is only fueling the whispers, but everyone will get bored with no new drama soon enough and find someone else to make lurid accusations toward.

Matty does feel a little bit bad, that he got everything he wanted while Adam is still trying to convince Aaron to give them a chance - not too bad, though. Not when it's clear Aaron is making Adam work for it before inevitably giving him a chance - he'd already moved Adam in, for god's sake, you'd have to be as oblivious as Adam to not know he had every intention of getting together.

It wasn't the best way things could have gone, of course. He knows that Vic is still hurt Adam hadn't seen fit to mention anything until their wedding day; he knows Adam is hurt that both Vic and Matty were quietly hoping to get together; he knows Aaron is nursing a bit of a grudge over pining over Adam for years when Adam had returned his feelings the whole time.

But Vic has just popped out of the kitchen to give him a cheerful greeting as he sat down at the bar, and Adam gave him a genuine greeting as he took ordered Aaron and Adam another round of drinks to take back to their seats. He sees Aaron tap Adam's foot under the table affectionately with his own and smiles.

Yeah, they're all going to get out of this okay.


End file.
